


You Never Mean What You Say

by Faygo_And_Cream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Guardian Angel AU, Guardian Angel Lance, M/M, Other, Pining, boi is this going to be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygo_And_Cream/pseuds/Faygo_And_Cream
Summary: Lance is sent down to earth to watch over Keith Kogane, but being a guardian angel for Keith might be a little more than Lance can handle.





	1. "Thank you."

The one thing Lance had always hated the most about the comfortable and lavish lifestyle that Heaven offered was that he never got to be apart of it. Even though he realized that he would easily bore with the lack of drama and excitement, he longed to be able to lounge around all day like the rest of the angels. He adored the thought of being unburdened, free to do as he pleased. Unfortunately, he didn’t get that right. Angels don’t get to live rich and sumptuous when they break one of the Divine Laws of Heaven.  
All it did was land Lance a spot in the ‘Guardian Angel Redemption Unit’, or GARU. Every day was occupied with harsh training, though he supposed that he deserved it. What Lance had done, the rule he had broken, it was an unforgivable action. He should have known better, but with the way he had been tempted, he couldn’t help himself. That was a thought to come back to later though. Lance was lucky enough to be accepted into the GARU. He owed everything to another angel, Allura.  
Allura acted as his teacher, practically his mother, and the captain of the unit he had been assigned to. Anyone could easily mistake her for a sweet, compassionate person but she was quite the opposite sometimes. During training, she was anything but. When Allura had heard that Lance had broken one of the laws… Let’s just say that Lance wasn’t sure he was going to be able to walk. She was not someone to be trifled with. Lance couldn’t complain though. If Allura hadn’t chosen to accept him into the unit, his punishment would of been unimaginable. It would be ten times worse than anything Allura had done to him.  
Swallowing, Lance pushed the thoughts from his head and peered up at the woman in front of him. Allura gazed back down at him with those beautiful, up-tilted blue eyes. Her stark, pale hair was spilling down her shoulders and back, her fit body hidden beneath a cream colored dress. There was a glimmer of pride in her eyes and a faint smile on her pink lips.  
A surge of excitement coursed through Lance’s veins. He never considered that he would be standing there, at the front doors of the Great Hall, so soon. The hall’s walls were decorated white, with gold trimming and adornments throughout the hall. Graduation from a unit was often rare, normally taking the average angel centuries. Lance had worked for this. He could almost taste the freedom, to be able to roam among the humans. Of course, he would be watching over someone for the rest of their living years. They didn’t call it the Guardian Angel Redemption Unit for no reason. Nothing was going to keep him from this though.  
Allura’s silvery voice broke the silence between them, “This is it.”  
Lance smiled softly, taking a deep breath, “This is it.”  
She looked down, avoiding his direct gaze. “I’m not sure whether to be worried or proud of you. No one has ever finished this fast,” she exclaimed.  
Lance then pulled her into a tight embrace. “It just proves how good you are at your job.”  
“No flattery or goodbyes. I know I’ll be seeing you again.”  
“Are you doubting that I’ll be a good guardian, Allura?”  
“Yes,” she said bluntly, ”I know how you let your emotions get ahead of you.”  
“I’ll make you proud, trust me. I’ll be the best guardian angel you’ve ever seen!”  
“You already did make me proud. You’ve got to go though, Lance. There’s someone you’ve got to watch over,” his name passed her lips easily, as if she had spoke it a thousand times. Lance wouldn't be surprised if she had. Allura snapped at him so much during training, he had gotten sick of hearing his own name.  
He nodded, pulling away from the hug. Reaching up, Lance grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him, “Thank you.”  
She wrinkled her nose up in disgust, shoving me away. He knew that she was just upset to see him go. She didn’t want to actually say goodbye. If she did, it was a guarantee that Lance wouldn’t see her again. In that moment, he could of swore he saw a tear roll down her cheek. It was best that Lance left soon, before he witnessed any more tears falling. Allura didn’t want him to see her so distressed, and he had to respect that.


	2. "You're soaked."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed past Lance, into the elevator. Lance could only watch as the doors to the elevator closed again, watching the boy’s face disappear behind those metal doors. This was going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that these chapters are so short. But, there are going to be quite a few of them so I hope that makes up for it.

The soft pitter-patter sound of rain hitting the rain hitting the roofs and the aspen tree’s leaves rustling in the wind was all to be heard. Excitement wracked Lance’s body. This was it, he was finally on the ground. There was so much to see, so much to do. His heart pounded against his rib cage. He felt so… Human. A park was where he had arrived. The air was filled with the sweet smell of the water droplets against freshly cut grass. Rain drops clung to the eyelashes that covered his dazzling blue eyes. Lance peered around the park. He was so lost in the magic of it all to think about the rain soaking his clothing and dark, messy hair. The only clothing he wore were the garbs he had been given back in heaven.   
Fortunately, Lance snapped out of his daze moments later and sprinted to the first building he spotted.  
Images flooded his mind, all of the person he had been assigned. There was no name or age, just him. Lance could see his beautiful dark eyes, flecked with violet, a delicately pointed nose that was covered in what seemed like hundreds of faint freckles, which stood out against his pale skin. His dark hair was fairly long. There were no images of him smiling though, or showing any hint of emotion for that matter. It was just him, nameless and inexpressive, but stunning.   
Lance forced himself to focus on running, gasping occasionally for air. The rain continued to pour down relentlessly, pelting his bare arms like little stones. As he approached the building, he gazed up at it. Stacks of bricks and curtained windows loomed above. An apartment complex, it had to be where the person who he had to watch was.   
Rushing towards the large glass doors, Lance let his feet carry him where they pleased. He placed his trust in them to lead him where he needed to be. Centuries, it felt like, since he had last touched anything as cold as the cement below his bare feet.   
There was a short woman behind one of the doors, who stepped out and one of the doors open for him. She had dirty blonde hair and warm, welcoming eyes that reminded him of Heaven. He didn't keep her waiting, hurrying inside. Quickly, Lance thanked her before looking around the apartment lobby.   
He had never been on earth, this was all so strange to him. Where could he go from there? After a while of wandering around the lobby, Lance found himself standing in front of a set of large metal doors. He was still dripping wet and confused. Out of curiosity, he tried to open the doors, but only struggled to pry them apart from each other.   
“Who puts doors here if they can’t be opened,” he growled in frustration, giving up and leaning back against the doors after several tries to open them.  
“Do you need help?”   
Lance looked over to find himself staring at the same person he had seen in his mind. He immediately grinned. “Yeah, do you know how to open this?”   
The boy gave him a look, then pressed the button on the panel beside the door. Lance yelped and fell back when the doors separated, causing him to fall back. The boy in front of him held out his hand to him, but Lance didn’t take it. He scrambled to his feet instead.   
Lance laughed nervously, trying to play it off. He had already made a fool of himself in front of the person who he would be around for the rest of his life. He didn’t even bother looking back through the doors, turning his attention back to the boy instead.   
“Er- Thanks!”   
The boy looked him over, frowning. He then look off his jacket and handed it to Lance.   
“Take this. You’re soaked. Now move,” he said.   
Lance gladly moved out of the doorway for him. He pushed past Lance, into the elevator. Lance could only watch as the doors to the elevator closed again, watching the boy’s face disappear behind those metal doors. This was going to be hard.


End file.
